Mudblood
by the-shadowed-one
Summary: What does Hermione resort to doing when her love betrays her? And who will come to her rescue? ONESHOT


Hermione's tears dripped down her face and landed in the crimson pool at her feet. Dropping to her knees, she scooped up the razor blade at her feet. She pressed it into the soft skin of her wrist.

She cried out as the knife ripped through her skin, causing a sheet of blood to rush down her arm. Not just any blood,

_Mudblood._

Because that is what she was. A filthy Mudblood, unworthy to live among decent people. It's not as if anyone even cared anymore.

As nice as he seemed on the outside, he was cruel and heartless on the inside. He told her he loved her, he told her she meant more to him than anything, he lied. He used her. He betrayed her. And now she was paying dearly for her mistake.

She slashed the razor against her palm, squeezing the blade deeper into her skin. Opening her hand, she watched as the blood leaked out.

Harry and Ron had warned her. They must have told her a thousand times not to listen to him. They saw the way he looked at her with disgust when she wasn't paying attention. They weren't the only ones, Hermione saw it as well. She just blocked it out of her mind. She didn't want to believe he could hurt her.

Strangely enough, even Malfoy had warned her. They had been on speaking terms, seeing as they had been paired together in potions. He had really been quite pleasent.

"Are you really going to go back to that slime?" he asked her. "I know it's hard to believe Granger, but there is one person that is below you, Krum." That had pretty much ended their speaking terms.

And Hermione had seen the articles in the gossip section of the _Daily Prophet_. Headlines screamed 'Krum has found love!' from their racks in Hogsmeade.

'Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum, was caught snuggling with popular singer Celestina Warbeck's daughter Rochelle, at this years _Which Witch Music Awards_.' was the caption underneath a large picture of the pair standing very close to each other, Krum's arm draped around her shoulder.

Hermione promptly bought all of the copies and burned them that very night.

But that didn't stop anything. Every magazine or newspaper you picked up held some new picture of Victor, always accompanied by Rochelle.

Hermione did everything in her power to bringher closer to him. She owled him several times, but her owl always came back empty handed. She even tried to make dates with him, but he always broke them at the last minute.

She was lying to herself, to everyone around her, assuring them that everything was okay. But it wasn't, and it wasn't going to get better.

Finally, the day came when she decided to stop lying and get over him. As she was throwing out every picture she had of him, a owl arrived at her window. And it put her right back where she started.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Sorry I haven't written. I've been very busy. I want to meet with you this weekend. We need to talk. _

_Victor_

That was all it said, but it was enough to send her spiraling downward again. She wanted so much to be loved; she was willing to do nearly anything to get it.

That weekend, Hermione met Victor in the Three Broomsticks. As they sat there, not talking much, Victor said the words she hoped she would never have to hear.

"I 'vant to break up 'vith you."

He said it that simple, as if their relationship meant nothing to him. It didn't, but it meant the world to Hermione.

And that was why she sat, locked in the Prefects Bathroom, away from the Christmas Eve festivities downstairs in the Great Hall.

Why hadn't she listened to her friends? No, she was Hermione Granger, too good to listen to others advice. And now she laid down on the tile floor, the coldness seeping through her ripped robes.

And she could feel it. Her life was leaving her.

She hadn't wanted to feel like this, she wanted to be happy, to be loved.

Her head drooped to the floor as her vision went dark. She didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps across the floor to where she lay.

However, she did heara soft voice utter a spell. A flash of light erupted and surrounded her body, as she felt the pain stop. She felt someone pull her into their arms and felt the slight bouncing movement as they ran with her, from the room.

Moving her head slightly to the side, she glanced at her savior. She smiled as she saw who it was.

He saw her looking and looked back. "What the hell were you doing Granger?"

"Nothing. I guess we're back on speaking terms then?" she whispered.

He smirked back at her. "I think so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review and let me know what you thought of this one.


End file.
